Saved my soul
by AnotherGirl
Summary: Kendall y James no podrían ser más diferentes. Kendall es un solitario, maltratado que anhela una vida mejor, mientras que James es el popular mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol de su escuela secundaria. Por causas del destino terminan estudiando juntos, y enamorándose a medida que se acercan, pero hay alguien que quiere evitar su felicidad a cualquier costo.


**¡Hola! **

Les vengo con otra historia, a mi en lo personal, LA AME, tanto que no pude resistirme a adaptarla con Kames3

Espero les guste:3

* * *

Kendall Schmidt de dieciocho años de edad, se sentó en la parte posterior del salón de clases y garabateó en su cuaderno cuando su maestro, el Sr. Miller, estaba hablando sobre las líneas perpendiculares. Levantó la vista y observó al profesor con su cabello entrecano, conectar dos líneas en el centro de la pizarra. Kendall sacudió su cabeza. Nunca había entendido el tema. La Matemática no era algo que disfrutaba o nunca imaginó que se utilizara en el mundo real.

Si era honesto, estaba sorprendido de haber pasado a través de las clases anteriores, sin tener que repetir. Así que con eso, y teniendo en cuenta que Álgebra era su última clase del día, siempre tenía problemas para prestar atención. Kendall volvió su atención a la computadora portátil ante él y estaba terminando un dibujo de un dragón que emanaba fuego por su boca cuando escuchó su nombre.

—¿Señor Schmidt?

Rápidamente miró hacia arriba. Todos los ojos en la clase estaban perforándolo.

—Le he preguntado si tenía la respuesta a la pregunta en la pizarra. —El profesor señaló las líneas y puntos en la superficie verde.

—Yo no... yo... —Kendall tartamudeó. Alrededor de él se oyeron algunas risitas.

—Preste atención, Sr. Schmidt. —El maestro frunció el ceño cuando llamó a otra persona.

Kendall podía sentir sus mejillas ruborizarse por la vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado en clase.

Siempre se sentaba en el fondo y mantenía la cabeza baja, por lo que los maestros por lo general lo dejaban solo. Sus ojos rápidamente flotaron por la habitación para asegurarse de que nadie seguía mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos se posaron en el enorme deportista que estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación. El hombre apartó la mirada rápidamente. No era la primera vez que Kendall se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente. A veces se preguntaba si el hombre estaba planeando algo relacionado con un bate o algún otro tipo de dispositivo contundente. Kendall era la única persona solitaria en una escuela muy pequeña en un pueblo del sur. La mayoría de la gente lo menospreciaba a causa de sus ropas raras. En realidad no le importaba, porque tan pronto como se graduara se iría, tan lejos de la ciudad como pudiera. Pero en este momento, estaba atrapado en el maldito lugar.

Cerró su cuaderno de notas, abrió su libro de Matemática e intentó, tan duro como pudo, prestar atención. Kendall cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y escuchó cómo Miller siguió hablando y hablando de pendientes y recíprocos negativos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tal vez si hubiera prestado atención al principio de la lección podría entender acerca de lo que el maestro estaba divagando, aunque lo dudaba. La campana final lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a poner sus libros en su mochila y cerró la cremallera. El ruido de la campana de final de clases era, con mucho, su parte favorita del día. En el momento en que se hubo levantado de su asiento, la mayoría de los otros estudiantes ya se habían ido. Se detuvo al final de la fila mientras el resto de la gente corría fuera. El atleta llamó su

atención una vez más mientras pasaba y, al igual que antes, el hombre alto rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Kendall estaba en la puerta cuando el maestro gritó su nombre otra vez.

—Kendall, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Kendall suspiró y se dio la vuelta. El maestro estaba sentado en su asiento, un pedazo de papel sobre la mesa frente a él, sus manos juntas y una expresión seria en su cara. Sabía por la expresión de preocupación, que algo andaba mal.

—Toma asiento, si no te importa. —El Sr. Miller señaló al asiento directamente delante de él. Se deslizó en el asiento y puso su mochila en la pequeña mesa adjunta—. No me gusta decirte esto Kendall, pero has reprobado. —El maestro empujó el papel hacia adelante y le indicó que lo tomara.

Miró hacia abajo, hacia la prueba más reciente, una gran F de color rojo con un círculo en la parte superior de su nombre.

—Pero sólo hemos estado en la escuela un par de meses, ¿cómo puedo estar reprobando, no hay más pruebas para hacer? — Comenzó a sentir pánico, ¿cómo podría estar reprobando? Había prestado la misma atención que en el resto de sus clases de Matemática anteriores, por supuesto que había aprobado a duras penas, pero él había aprobado.

—Por supuesto que las hay, pero has reprobado todas las pruebas hasta ahora, y no has hecho correctamente ninguna de tus tareas tampoco. ¿De verdad crees que vas a pasar los próximos exámenes?

Kendall bajó la cabeza. Miller estaba en lo cierto, no había estudiado, ni siquiera trató de hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Cómo esperaba aprobar? Sintió algo parecido a burbujas de vergüenza empujando hacia su cara. —Es que… realmente no entiendo el tema. — Habló con honestidad. La Matemática nunca había sido su punto más fuerte—. Lo he intentado pero es cono que no puedo enfocarme. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si estás dispuesto, puedo tratar de encontrar un tutor y podrías ser capaz de subir tus notas para el final del año escolar. Sabes que necesitas esta clase, Kendall. Si no, es posible que tengas que repetir el año escolar.

El corazón de Kendall se hundió ante la sugerencia, no sería capaz de pasar por esto otra vez. No había forma en que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de que la idea de un tutor no le sentaba bien, ¿qué otra opción tenía? —Tengo que trabajar los lunes, miércoles y viernes — dijo acerca de su horario—. Puedo reunirme con el tutor cualquier otro día. —A la edad de dieciséis años había empezado a trabajar en la tienda de música en el centro comercial. A él le gustaba el horario y el hecho de que la tienda nunca estaba llena porque, con toda la música disponible para su descarga en internet, la gente simplemente no compraba CDs. También tenía que darle crédito al lugar con su estilo actual. Fue allí donde fue introducido por primera vez a la música que le hizo sentir que no estaba solo en el mundo. Le hizo ver que había otras personas que tenían las mismas pruebas y tribulaciones que él.

—Bueno, mañana es martes. Veré qué puedo hacer y te haré saber si he encontrado a alguien.

—Muy bien, gracias Sr. Miller. —Agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba agradecido que el maestro estuviera dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad, pero quería salir de allí antes de que a Miller se le ocurriera algo más que decir.

En vez de ir hacia su auto, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Todo el mundo ya se había retirado, e imaginó que si hablaba el sonido haría eco en el espacio vacío. Su mochila hizo un ruido sordo que vibró contra las paredes cuando la dejó caer al suelo de baldosas. Kendall estaba frente al espejo y se centró en su reflejo. Poco a poco, movió su mano y tocó los vestigios de color amarillo apagado de un hematoma que había sido mucho peor unos días antes. Fue uno de los muchos regalos de su padre.

Se estremeció un poco al recordarlo, pero retiró los pensamientos con la misma rapidez. A través de los años se había vuelto muy bueno en desviar las imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza. Su padre, con la cara roja y enfadada, gritando, con el puño hacia atrás, buscando hacer contacto con todo a su paso.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y respiró hondo. Al menos había una cosa buena acerca de la tutoría y era que no tenía que ir directamente a casa en los días que no tenía que trabajar. A él le gustaba evitar enfrentamientos con su padre tanto como le fuera posible. Incluso había estado yendo al gimnasio tres días a la semana. Después de pasar casi seis meses, se podría decir que había una diferencia real en el

niño flacucho que solía ser. Sus músculos se habían vuelto más definidos y el inicio de un paquete de seis estaba empezando a mostrarse en su estómago.

A pesar de que todavía era delgado, no se veía mal. La musculatura adicionada le daba un aspecto más tonificado. Había tenido incluso que ir a comprar un par de nuevas camisetas ya que la mayoría de sus viejas camisetas habían comenzado a estirarse sobre su pecho. Aunque el músculo añadido no ayudaba en contra de su padre. Kendall había conseguido una vez el valor suficiente para luchar y su padre lo había golpeado sin descanso. Estuvo fuera de la escuela durante casi una semana. Su excusa, cuando los maestros le habían preguntado, era que había tenido un accidente de auto. No le hicieron más preguntas, pero le dirigieron una mirada que decía que sabían que había más en la historia de lo que les estaba diciendo.

Echó un poco de agua sobre su rostro, se secó, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el exterior. Era una vista espectacular a mediados de octubre en el este de Kentucky. Las altas montañas majestuosas a ambos lados de él estaban adornadas con hojas anaranjadas y amarillas que revoloteaban como si una ligera brisa las soplara.

Adornos de Halloween decoraban las ventanas exteriores, así como la valla que bordeaba el perímetro. Kendall era bastante aficionado a la fiesta. A pesar de que no había jugado a truco o trato en al menos siete años, todavía le gustaba ver a los niños en sus trajes, haciéndose pasar por Batman, Superman, una princesa, o cualquier otro personaje de cuentos que fueran populares en ese momento. El otoño también era su estación favorita, amaba la forma en que podía ver y sentir el otoño en el aire. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, inhalando el aire fresco. Se metió en su auto y decidió conducir un poco. Tenía que ir a trabajar más tarde pero, por el momento, necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí mismo.

* * *

James Maslow se apresuró a regresar a la escuela. En su prisa había olvidado su mochila en el último período. Tenía que hacer la tarea y todos sus libros estaban en su mochila. El Sr. Miller estaba sentado ante su escritorio mirando los papeles de las clasificaciones cuando James entró en la habitación. El anciano levantó la vista de su trabajo y le dio una leve sonrisa.

—¿Se te olvidó algo? —Se sacó las gafas y las puso sobre el metal gris.

—Sí, olvidé mi mochila. —Se dirigió a un lado del salón de clases, donde se encontraba su asiento y agarró su mochila negra. Estaba caminando por la mesa de Miller cuando el hombre lo detuvo.

—¿Qué sueles hacer después de la práctica de fútbol?

El profesor se apoyó en su silla. James se preguntó hacia dónde iba con esa pregunta.

—Umm, por lo general voy a casa y hago la tarea. Eso sonó patético, incluso para él. Tenía dieciocho años, y no tenía vida. Claro que tenía amigos, pero no tenía un interés real en salir con ellos. Todo lo que les gustaba era hablar de las chicas y sexo. James era gay, aunque nunca lo había admitido ante nadie, además de a un par de extraños en internet, su mejor amigo, con el que se encontraba actualmente distanciado, y su tío que vivía a unas pocas horas. Él vivía en un pequeño pueblo, en el sur. No había realmente mucho para que pudiera hacer. Así que se pasaba el día riendo en la escuela, las tardes en la práctica de fútbol, y la mayoría del resto del tiempo en su casa, sólo viendo una película o haciendo la tarea. También pasaba el rato con sus amigos cuando lo llamaban. Pero era cada vez menos frecuente el que levantara el teléfono e iniciara él la salida.

Miller frotó su pulgar e índice a través de sus ojos como si estuviera desarrollando un dolor de cabeza. —Tengo un estudiante que no lo está haciendo demasiado bien, y necesita un poco de ayuda. Si falla esta clase, tendrá que repetir su último año y estoy seguro de que él no quiere eso. Estuvo de acuerdo en tomar algunas clases si podía encontrar a alguien, y puesto que tú eres mi mejor alumno, pensé que tal vez podrías darle una oportunidad.

Cole pensó en ello, nunca había sido tutor de nadie, pero supuso que si eso ayudaba a alguien a pasar, podía hacerlo. Dar siempre había estado en su naturaleza. —Claro, ¿quién es?

—Kendall Schmidt.

Con la mención de ese nombre, el corazón de Cole empezó a latir en su pecho. Había tenido un flechazo con Kendall desde el segundo año. Aunque siempre había tenido demasiado miedo de acercarse a él. Kendall parecía estar en su propio mundo la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que James había decidido admirarlo desde lejos. Ahora, se le estaba dando la oportunidad de estar cerca de él, verlo después de la escuela. La idea de tener una razón para verlo un par de días a la semana, honestamente hacía que las rodillas de Cole se debilitaran.

—Así que, ¿vas a hacerlo? —La pregunta de Miller sacó a Cole de sus pensamientos.

Sintió un ligero calor que puso sus mejillas rosadas por la dirección hacia la que se habían ido sus pensamientos. Sí, lo haré. —Asintió con la cabeza para agregar énfasis—. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

—Él dijo que tiene que trabajar los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Le dije que le avisaría mañana si encontraba a alguien, y creo que cuanto antes comience, mejor. Así que supongo que puedes comenzar mañana, después de que termines la práctica, alrededor de las cinco, si eso está bien. Pueden encontrarse en la biblioteca local. Permanece abierta hasta las siete. —Suena bien. —Cole trató de ocultar su sonrisa. Tal vez esto sería el comienzo de algo bueno en su vida.

* * *

Trataré de subir capítulos cada semana o antes, y trataré de que sea el mismo día de cuando suba **Dom-caliente, sum-frío**, que también deben leerla e-e.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
